wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Plaguelands NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in Eastern Plaguelands. = Questgivers = * Anthion Harmon ** 60 Dead Man's Plea (Dungeon) ** 60 Anthion's Strange Request ** 60 Anthion's Old Friend (Dungeon) ** 60 Anthion's Parting Words (Dungeon) * Archmage Angela Dosantos - ** 60 The Elemental Equation (Repeatable) ** 60 The Dread Citadel - Naxxramas (Honored) ** 60 The Dread Citadel - Naxxramas (Revered) ** 60 The Dread Citadel - Naxxramas (Exalted) ** 60 Frostfire Belt (Dungeon) ** 60 Frostfire Bindings (Dungeon) ** 60 Frostfire Circlet (Dungeon) ** 60 Frostfire Gloves (Dungeon) ** 60 Frostfire Leggings (Dungeon) ** 60 Frostfire Robe (Dungeon) ** 60 Frostfire Sandals (Dungeon) ** 60 Frostfire Shoulderpads (Dungeon) * Augustus the Touched ** 55 Augustus' Receipt Book * Aurora Skycaller ** 56 Fragments of the Past ** 57 Fragments of the Past ** 58 Tormented By the Past * Betina Bigglezink - ** 58 Plagued Hatchlings ** 60 The Flesh Does Not Lie ** 60 The Active Agent ** 60 Dawn's Gambit * Caretaker Alen - ** 55 Zaeldarr the Outcast ** 60 The Restless Souls * Carlin Redpath - ** 55 Defenders of Darrowshire ** 56 Heroes of Darrowshire ** 57 Villains of Darrowshire ** 60 Marauders of Darrowshire ** 60 Return to Chromie * Commander Eligor Dawnbringer - ** 60 Echoes of War * Commander Thomas Helleran - ** 60 Under the Shadow ** 60 Shadows of Doom * Craftsman Wilhelm - ** 60 Glacial Cloak ** 60 Icy Scale Breastplate ** 60 Icy Scale Gauntlets ** 60 Icy Scale Bracers ** 60 The Only Song I Know... * Crusader Lord Valdemar ** 61 Return to Nathanos * Dispatch Commander Metz - ** 60 They Call Me "The Rooster" * Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff - ' ** 60 The Archivist ** 60 Above and Beyond ** 60 Lord Maxwell Tyrosus * Egan ** 60 The Restless Souls * Emissary Gormok ** 60 Bolstering Our Defenses * Emissary Whitebeard ** 60 Establishing New Outposts * Eris Havenfire ** 60 The Balance of Light and Shadow * Father Inigo Montoy - ** 60 Belt of Faith ** 60 Bindings of Faith ** 60 Circlet of Faith ** 60 Gloves of Faith ** 60 Leggings of Faith ** 60 Robe of Faith ** 60 Sandals of Faith ** 60 Shoulderpads of Faith * Huntsman Leopold - ** 60 Cryptstalker Armor Doesn't Make Itself... * Korfax, Champion of the Light - ** 60 Binding the Dreadnaught ** 60 The Fate of Ramaladni ** 60 Ramaladni's Icy Grasp * Leonid Bartholomew the Revered - ** 60 Houses of the Holy ** 60 Menethil's Gift ** 60 Soulbound Keepsake ** 60 Betina Bigglezink * Lord Maxwell Tyrosus - ** 60 The Argent Hold * Mataus the Wrathcaster - ** 60 The Shadow Guard ** 60 The Ice Guard * Nathanos Blightcaller - ** 58 To Kill With Purpose ** 58 Un-Life's Little Annoyances ** 60 The Ranger Lord's Behest ** 60 Ramstein ** 60 Duskwing, Oh How I Hate Thee... ** 60 The Corpulent One ** 61 The Call to Command ** 61 Nathanos' Ruse ** 61 The Scarlet Oracle, Demetria * Packmaster Stonebruiser ** 60 Craftsman's Writ - Plated Armorfish ** 60 Craftsman's Writ - Lightning Eel * Pamela Redpath ** 55 Pamela's Doll ** 56 Auntie Marlene ** 56 Uncle Carlin ** 60 Hidden Treasures * Quartermaster Miranda Breechlock - ** 60 Mantles of the Dawn ** 60 Superior Armaments of Battle - Revered Amongst the Dawn ** 60 Epic Armaments of Battle - Revered Amongst the Dawn ** 60 Superior Armaments of Battle - Honored Amongst the Dawn ** 60 Superior Armaments of Battle - Exalted Amongst the Dawn ** 60 Epic Armaments of Battle - Exalted Amongst the Dawn ** 60 Chromatic Mantle of the Dawn ** 60 Superior Armaments of Battle - Friend of the Dawn ** 60 Epic Armaments of Battle - Friend of the Dawn * Rayne - ** 60 Savage Flora * Rimblat Earthshatter - ** 60 Earthshatter Tunic ** 60 Earthshatter Headpiece ** 60 Earthshatter Legguards ** 60 Earthshatter Spaulders ** 60 Earthshatter Boots ** 60 Earthshatter Handguards ** 60 Earthshatter Girdle ** 60 Earthshatter Wristguards * Rohan the Assassin - ** 60 Bonescythe Digs ** 60 Bonescythe Breastplate ** 60 Bonescythe Legplates ** 60 Bonescythe Helmet ** 60 Bonescythe Pauldrons ** 60 Bonescythe Sabatons ** 60 Bonescythe Gauntlets ** 60 Bonescythe Waistguard * Smokey LaRue ** 58 That's Asking A Lot ** 58 When Smokey Sings, I Get Violent ** 60 The Great Fras Siabi * Tirion Fordring ** 56 Blood Tinged Skies ** 56 Demon Dogs ** 56 Carrion Grubbage ** 56 Redemption ** 57 Of Forgotten Memories ** 58 Of Lost Honor ** 58 Of Love and Family ** 60 Find Myranda = Class Trainers = None = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = None = Merchants = * Caretaker Alen - * Jase Farlane - * Jessica Chambers - * Quartermaster Miranda Breechlock - = Various Services = * Georgia - * Jessica Chambers - * Khaelyn Steelwing - * William Kielar - List Eastern Plaguelands